This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This project seeks to explore a question that arises for nurses caring for patients in pain: "How might the presence of pain contribute to inflammatory processes via its impact on catecholamines, pro-inflammatory cells and CAM levels?" This question becomes particularly significant for the large number of patients who live with chronic inflammatory disease.